The Systems Physiology Training Grant (STG) will support a program to prepare the most qualified doctoral students for professional research careers in integrative neuroscience through a combination of original, hands-on research, and formal courses. The trainees and their mentors have appointments in the Department of Biology, Department of Human Physiology (formerly Exercise and Movement Science), and Department of Psychology at the University of Oregon. Their research programs span diverse model systems from humans to nematodes and employ a variety of techniques including electrophysiology, neural imaging, molecular biology, psychophysics, and computational modeling. Nevertheless, the trainees, regardless of their departmental affiliations, experience a common set of requirements and activities designed to establish a cohort of students that interact across departmental and disciplinary lines. Our intention is that these students will continue to interact throughout their graduate career, mutually enriching their research efforts with novel ideas and perspectives. The continued funding requested is for 8 predoctoral trainees within a neuroscience graduate program of approximately 50 students, of whom 40 are eligible for training grant support. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]